


Vert de jalousie

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Quand Deadpool rencontre Natasha
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Vert de jalousie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7  
> Texte basés sur les comics, mais tous le monde peut lire sans problèmes.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La Veuve Noire soupira. Pourquoi fallait il que ça lui tombe dessus ?

-Natasha ! Cria joyeusement Deadpool, Quel plaisir de te voir là ! Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ? Si ça ne rend pas Bruce vert de jalousie ? Nan, parce que dans le MCU...

-Wade, ferme là.

-Tu es sur, parce que…

Natasha lança un regard noir au mercenaire, qui était partit dans une longue tirade détaillant les avantages qu'il y avait de sortir avec la copie low-cost de Deathstroke.

-Hé ! l'auteure ! C'est ton recueil Marvel ici, pas DC ! Et puis je suis bien meilleur que lui !

L'espionne haussa les épaules s'en chercher à comprendre et s'en alla, laissant l'hurluberlu rouge se débrouiller avec les gardes qui les avaient remarqués. Au moins, il lui servirait de distraction.


End file.
